<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bat Fable by lemonmerinque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353312">The Bat Fable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmerinque/pseuds/lemonmerinque'>lemonmerinque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, senku just bullies gen when he's sick in this one, surprised no-one's done anything with it, unsure if it's okay to ship tag this, wanted to use the bat fable somewhere so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmerinque/pseuds/lemonmerinque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Content with the ingredients arranged and the wooden grind bowl Kohaku brought in earlier, he sat next to his patient's side and began grinding the herbs. Gen had started rustling and showed signs of consciousness so he wanted to be there. The lying man coughed  slightly and winced after an attempt to speak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen &amp; Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bat Fable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Making bandages and antiseptic with the current materials at hand was unfortunately impossible. Thankfully the mentalist although battered and exhausted was not in any immediate danger and the makeshift plant paste Senku threw together would be enough to keep potential infections at bay. </p><p> </p><p>It had been a few hours however so he had to grind a fresh batch and reapply it.</p><p> </p><p>Content with the ingredients arranged and the wooden grind bowl Kohaku brought in earlier, he sat next to his patient's side and began grinding the herbs. Gen had started rustling and showed signs of consciousness so he wanted to be there. The lying man coughed slightly and winced after an attempt to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't exert yourself, I'll bring you some water soon."</p><p> </p><p>"...do you know of the bat fable?"</p><p> </p><p>His voice was strained and low but it flowed steadily.</p><p> </p><p>"No." </p><p> </p><p>The mentalist chuckled and whispered something inaudible. It wasn't that he found the other struggling distracting but Senku would just prefer it if Gen rested and didn't speak for now, they could always talk later when he recovered.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you pipe down or will I have to gag you?"</p><p> </p><p>Gen's chest rustled in response to the remark, he attempted to laugh but winced in discomfort instead. He didn't seem to be discouraged though and as soon as he relaxed again began.</p><p> </p><p>"War once started between birds and beasts..."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you for real?"</p><p> </p><p>"Senku-chan, don't interrupt me."</p><p> </p><p>Senku shook his head and smirked at his persistence but allowed him to continue. </p><p> </p><p>"Seeking for allies the birds turned to the bat and asked him to join their ranks, but the bat refused, pointing at his fur and teeth 'I am a beast'."</p><p> </p><p>The scientist kept grinding at the bowl silently as Gen paused cause something somewhere probably hurt. He forced his eyes shut for few seconds and soon relaxed again.</p><p> </p><p>"Later the beasts found the bat perched on his branch and asked him to join them too, but the bat pointed at his long wings 'I am a bird' he said and the beasts passed him by. </p><p> </p><p>Soon the war came to end and beasts and birds put their differences aside and joined in a great big feast. The bat approached the celebrations and wished to join in but birds and beasts alike shunned him and chased him away."</p><p> </p><p>Gen fell quiet after that so Senku took it story time was over. </p><p><br/>There were many possible responses he could give to this, most of them were derivatives of 'wow, cringe' but he was confident it would be unethical to talk to someone in that condition in such manner. He put his bowl aside and leaned to Gen's side as if to whisper but instead blew in his ear sharply making him grimace.</p><p> </p><p>"Bats aren't birds dumbass."</p><p> </p><p>Gen didn't look at him when he peered though half-lidded eyes again. He just blinked a few times and breathed before turning to his side facing away from him. Seeing as his vent was over, Senku got up and began rummaging around the selves, looking for more leaves he could use when reapplying the paste.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later the mentalist's inaudible whispers beckoned him again. Senku sighed as he approached the man on the floor and placed the herbs by the bowl before leaning over his shoulder so he could listen better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>when gen returned from tsukasa's empire the second time, he had to come to terms with the horrifying reality that kohaku had somehow picked up the habit of calling him a bat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>